Life is too Short
by cho-kaoru88
Summary: (Chapter 9 is up)Ginny is returning to Hogwarts as a sixth-year. She thinks she's over Harry, but what will happen if things between them gets a little err... warmer.
1. Let's Start at the Very Beginning

Author Note: So people, this is my first fanfic soI apologise ifI make mistakes or grammatical errors everywhere. I was a regular reviewer and still am, but recently I've been very obssessed by Harry/Ginny-ship. Firstly, thanks to ink-blot88, who's like my friend and my editor ei..., who I meet everyday since she goes to the same school as I do. I highly recommend her fanfic(s). Well, then. Let's get back to businees, shall we? Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother writing this disclaimer thing. Everyone KNOWS that our beloved J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I'm just a humble fan who is very inspired to fill out the gaps that exist in the story. So, naturally, I don't want to make any profit out of this.

* * *

I had been glancing at the clock repeatedly ever since this morning. _He_ was supposed to be here ages ago...well, not really – I'm exaggerating – it was more like an hour ago. But, an hour DID seem like eternity when you're waiting fro someone you care a lot. -cough- Not that I was still infatuated with a certain charcoal-haired boy, but still, that didn't stop me worrying over him. I mean, he was probably the only person everyone – wizards and witches – seemed to care about, while at the same time also being the only person wanted by You-Know-Who, oops I meant, Voldemort.

_doorbell clanked_

I noticed that Ron and Hermione had actually started sprinting towards the front door. Gawd... they better be tiptoeing across the hallway if they wanted their hearing to last until the day they die. When I finally caught up with them, I could only see Professor Lupin and Moody – Moody was muttering something and pointing his wand at the wall. Seriously! If I hadn't known that he had a reputation for being a nutter, I would seriously book him an appointment at St. Mungo's. Much to my surprise, Harry's body had suddenly emerged out of the thin air – oops, sorry, Moody! Hermione rushed to hug Harry and for a second there, he seemed to be suffocating. But his expression softened quickly and he hugged her back in a brotherly sort of way. Well, unlucky for him, once she let go of Harry, he was again pulled into another hug by none other than my brother, Ron. My mouth was halfway forming a grin, but Ron suddenly yanked me and yelled out, "Big hug!" Oh my goodness... Mind you, Ron's idea of big hug was to bump his shoulders onto other person's – a sort of boyish hug. So I thought I wouldn't want bruises on my shoulders tomorrow morning and I let go to greet Harry properly.

"Hi, Harry," I muttered, putting what I hope was a happy expression to disguise my concern. "How are stuffs?" I added.

He shrugged and smiled slightly, "Okay, I guess..."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry for some reason I didn't know and there was an alarmed look on Harry's face.

"So...what's for dinner?" he asked innocently. All three of us grinned broadly and started walking towards the kitchen.

I had to admit, I felt much better that what I had ever been this summer.

-----

A really large tawny owl came swooping through the open kitchen window. Judging by the expression of self-importance in his face, I could tell that he was carrying our Hogwarts letters. My heart started thumping against my will. I quickly rescued a letter that nearly landed in the jug full of apple juice in front of me. Damn bird!

I briskly ripped the side of the envelope and scanned the letter. I had found what I was looking for on the last piece of parchment.

"_Ms. Ginevra Weasley,_

_The Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination Board would like congratulate you on your achievement on your past examination. You have received a total of ten (10) OWLs."_

I looked up only to see Mum was tapping on the table nervously.

"Well?" she prompted.

I drew a sharp intake and grinned at her, "I got ten".

Her expression quickly changed – she was clearly astonished.

"Goodness, Ginny! Ten! TEN! We are celebrating," she decided.

My grin had somehow become broader making my cheeks hurting.

"I've got ten OWLs everyone! TEN OWLs!" I screamed.

I could see clearly as in slow motion: everyone had turned around to face me – the twins looked shocked. I counted that there was a 5 second silence – aside from Mum's humming excitedly of course – before I heard sincere congratulations thrown at me. Or in the twins' case, they threw their own bodies on me. -sighs- I wondered if they ever would grow up?.

Soon after I disentangled my body from the twins', I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Harry, smiling.

"Ginny! I'm so proud of you!" he grinned before adding, "Not as proud as I am to myself though".

He held up something gold and shiny. It had the Gryffindor lion etched on it which was surrounded by a Quaffle, Golden Snitch, and two Bludgers. It was the Quidditch Captain's badge.

I could feel the blood slowly draining from my face, "You did not!" I shrieked.

"Yes, I did!" He nodded vigorously.

"OOOHHH! Well done, Harry! God..."

"Well, I suppose I am the only player who has stayed long enough to receive this," he drifted casually.

"No, no! You deserve it," I told him with a tone of determination. "But mind you, I cannot be bothered to be bossed around by you, Potter-boy!" I added mockingly.

He let a series of comfortable laughs and put an arm around my shoulders

"Someday you will learn to look forward being bossed around by me".

I snorted, "You're wishing, Harry. You're wishing".

We walked over to Hermione who at that moment was busy sobbing happily over her new badge – a Head Girl's one. I exchanged a look with Harry before we broke into ferocious laughter simultaneously. For a moment there, I felt as if my life was back to normal and peace had dawned at last.

-----

Platform 9 ¾ was accommodating its maximum capacity that day. I supposed that the fact that it was heavily guarded with undercover Aurors highly contributed to that. I met tonks whom I didn't recognise before she winked at me and greeted, "Wotcher, Ginny!"

After a very tearful parting with my family, we – me, Ron, and Harry – quickly jumped into the train that was slowly taking off. Hermione had parted with us to 'fulfil her Head Girl's duties' as she put it, so we searched a compartment for ourselves. We entered a compartment that was only occupied by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Hey you guys!!" I greeted them and took a seat next to Luna.

"How was your summer?" I asked.

So the first part of the trip was spent exchanging stories of what happened during the summer. I saw Luna shivered when I informed her of the funny deaths occurring to both muggles and wizards. Neville clutched onto his wand uncomfortably – I knew he couldn't let that sort of thing happened. He has changed so much.

I let them to mingle with their own thoughts. Harry and Neville proceeded to a game of chess. Ron was muttering something I couldn't hear and slipped out of the compartment. Luna was reading The Quibbler – upside down, obviously – although I had noticed that she hadn't progressed to the next pages or so.

I moved to sit next to the window and watched the moving pictures on the window. I wondered why life couldn't just be normal and happy. Why couldn't I just enjoy my life as a teenager? I caught Harry looking at me with what I thought as a hint of concern in his eyes. I smiled and he slightly pinked but still hadn't taken his eyes off me.

Unfortunately, Ron chose that moment to drag Hermione into the compartment. Goodness, she looked err... grumpy.

"So, I take it that the new prefects are gits?" I enquired her.

She just simply snorted.

I glanced at Harry whose face was still pinkish. Wait a second, did I say 'unfortunately'?

* * *

Author Note: So how was that? Good? Crap? Okay? Well, whatever you think it was, plz plz plz review.... I'm anticipating conctructive criticism, you know. Thanks for reading!! Unfortunately, I have exams full on next week. Update maybe next weekend!


	2. 1, 2, and 3

Author Note: Hello, hello! I firstly wanna thanks everyone who has reviewd and put me in their author alert list. ink-blot88, shadowmoony, Schnebz, and Starnat> Really! I didn't expect that much enthusiasm, so thank you THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter because one of my 'editors' gave me a really really good comment on the last chapter. This chapter is written in the first person point of view only (no monologue-likereflection). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Please and please refer to the note I wrote on the first chapter.

* * *

Although I was happy to say that Harry had finally dealt with Sirius' death last year, things didn't seem to be going better for him. Voldemort had grown much stronger and the Daily Phropet was filled with article of the death of great Aurors and cries of help from families, relatives and those who were endangered. It seemed that wizards were not the only target; muggle weren't spared from any terrors and destruction. 

Harry, I noticed, had seemed to channel his anger and frustration to Quidditch. Just like what was anticipated, he had transformed into a Quidditch maniac like his successors. Early morning practices on weekends, late evening drills, and endless discussion of strategies were almost always expected. I secretly wondered if all Quidditch captains were drugged by McGonnagal.

In our recent practice, he had animated the drawing board to stage his strategies from this season. I had managed to block most of his talk by observing my environment. I could see that Ron was staring at Harry with an obvious blank expression in his face. The others bore similar expressions to their face, except Sloper and Kirke. They had somehow managed to charm the animation on the drawing board so that the little stickmen were making some sort of rude gesture. It appeared that Harry was too absorbed in his talk; he had progressed to miniatures of players in front of him and continued on.

I decided that it was my time to make a difference.

"Harry, _dear_," I tried to get his attention with a mischievous sweet tone.

He jerked up and blinked at me – seemed to be bewildered for a reason I didn't need to know. I was guessing that it was his way to indicate that he was all ears for me. The others were looking at me as if I was mad – Sloper even gaped in pure fear. I had to fight the urge to Bat-Bogey-Hexed him for looking so daft; I continued with the same tone I used previously and turned to Harry.

"Don't you think that after – I glanced at my watch – an hour and eight minutes of your err... kind explanation of your foolproof strategies, we, the best Quidditch team in Hogwarts, would have grabbed the concept?"

I paused, "Don't you think it is time to _practise_ them?"

He smiled heartily at me.

"Now, now, Ginny! We need more than a mere 'grabbing the concept'."

He continued with a mock seriousness in his tone, "You wouldn't think that we would still be the best team if we don't fully put our heart and mind to this, would we?"

He was grimacing by then, "Beside, I personally think that these two – pointing his wand at Sloper and Kirke, they gulped – need some err... extra attention to just assist them in grasping the concept. Don't you think?"

He gestured towards the board behind him. At once, the animation stopped, suspending a vicious-looking beater who was hitting a bludger towards a keeper who was giving the finger. He had noticed.

I quickly put on my I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about smile.

"Fifteen times around the circumference of the pitch – on foot! NOW!' He roared.

All of us quickly scurried towards the door. I let out a big sigh.

It was bound to be a really long year.

-----

Being a sixth-year was so hectic; I didn't realise that Halloween was on the following week. Professor Dumbledore had kindly allowed us, the students, to visit Hogsmeade as long as we acknowledged the boundaries where Aurors were stationed. I was planning my Hogsmeade route with Luna at the library when Ron and Harry came in with a handful of parchments in each hand. I waved at them and motioned for them to join us.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked.

Ron explained with an obvious annoyed tone that she was once again, busy with her new duties with Ernie Macmillan. I raised an eyebrow at him and resumed my talk with Luna. They were busy arguing over what was written on the parchment. It looked suspiciously like Quidditch match strategies.

Fifteen minutes later, I felt really tired from all the talking, so I got up and asked Luna if she wanted to leave. But she didnt. I ended up walking back up to the tower by myself.

It was a bizarrely quiet night in the castle; it was almost frightening. This somehow reminded me of the nightware that had been haunting me for quite some time.

_I was walking down the corridors alone. I glanced out of the window and saw that the unadulterated blue sky had quickly been concealed by thick, grey clouds. I could sense that the breeze had somehow become intensified._

_I heard a softnoise of swishing robes coming towards me. The air around me had chilled and terrifying images from my first year came bursting into my mind. Suddenly, I saw black-hooded figures approaching me; I hastily grabbed my wand out of my pocket._

_I was facing a Death Eater, no, there were more coming towards me. I could feel thatthe core of courage had slowly abandoned me, leaving an empty shell of me who was shaken frantically with fear._

_I drew a deep breath which I predicted would be my last one._

A sound of a hooting owljerked me back to reality. Somehow, I had ended up in the Owlery instead of my initial destination. Apparently I was too occupied with the thought of potential break-in by Death Eaters lauching an attack on Hogwarts. Feeling very stupid, I turned around and this time focused all of my six senses to find my way back, ignoring the hard thudding of my heart against my chest.

I heard footsteps appraoching from behind and I gasped.

"Ginny!" A familiar voice had called out.

I turned my head around and saw Harry was running to catch up with me.

"Hey, I just came from the Owlery," he hesitated for a second but then continued, "sending anowl to Lupin."

"Oh," I said - trying to hidemy embarassment for being scared earlier.

"So, what are you doing up here anyway? I thought you were going back to the dorm?" he queried.

Knowing that he would not laugh at my stupidity, I explained to him how I wasnt paying attention to where I was walking earlier, though I left out the bit on my dark thoughts - I didn't want him to think I was weak.

Funnily, onmy way back to the castle with Harry, I had almost taken wrong turns if Harry didn't quickly grab me and face my body to the right direction. I gave up leading the way after the third time I did that, letting him pulling me by hand.

When we finally arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, he turned around and faced me.

"Err... Ginny," he stared, "do you have plans next week at Hogsmeade?"

I had the feeling that he wasn't paying any attention tothe previous conversation I had withLuna earlier in the library.

"Why?" I asked after finishing an explanation that Luna and I already had plans.

"Ohh...it's just...," he drifted off, looking unusually nervous and showing a hint of red in his cheeks.

He tried tocontinue, only to find that his voice had become hoarse, "I was about to..."

He cleared his throat,"I just wanted to know if you wanna go with me, you know, to Hogsmeade."

My eyes widened in surprise, I certainly didn't see that one coming.

"Oh," I said, feeling that my face was slowly burning.

I looked down and took a deep breath before looking back at him, he was looking away.

"Sorry, Harry. I've made plans with Luna and as much as I want to go with you, I just can't simply cancel my promise with my friend." I sent him what I hoped as an apologetic smile.

At that moment, the Fat Lady chose to interrupt, "Do you two love birds even want to come inside? Or would you like to have a sleepover out here?

He muttered the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open.

"Well, maybe next time, eh?" he shrugged casually and made his way to his dorm, almost hitting the sofa in front of him.

While I was walking to my dorm, I wondered if I did the right thing. I couldn't break a promise with a friend over a date. It was as simple as that - friends came first in my list.

Then why did I feel like smacking my head repeatedly on the wall?

* * *

Author Note: So...so...so!!! How was it? I think it was okay, though I don't know what you think about Ginny refusing a date with Harry. I can assure you that this is what meant to happen for Ginny to realise her feelings. So, once again, I would like to ask you guys to review. Pretty please... 


	3. For the BetterYeah?

**Author Note:** Back, back from the exams…. Gawd! The joy of the end of the year… Christmas is coming as well as inspiration. So, here we go… the third chapter in which I'm trying to give you an insight of Harry-Ginny relationship (like how close they are and stuff). grins Please be prepared for this chapter…to review, I mean. I do HOPE you LIKE it!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't intend to make any profits from this story, nor I want to abuse JKR's characters whatsoever. All I want to do is to write a fanfic for a series that I love with all my life PEACEFULLY!

When I went over the Fat Lady Portrait incident in my bed, trying to evaluate all aspects – good and bad – from it, all I could get were disappointment and self-hatred. I could not find any reasons of why I had to refuse him except because of my extreme loyalty towards Luna. I knew Luna wouldn't be so upset; she knew how much I had been dreaming about this. Although I wouldn't be so sure; Luna had her own way to depict hard feelings.

But the more I thought about it, I didn't think I still liked Harry that way. I would probably still be blushing if he said compliments that he would never normally say, like the one when he mentioned that I always would be in my 'best_est_ form' after a Quidditch practice. I didn't think that he initially intended to make a compliment, though.

I supposed it was for the better if Harry and I stayed as friends. I had strived to make this friendship worked and I wouldn't want to spoil it. It was for the better……right?

Before I realised it, rays of sunlight had slowly crept their way inside through the curtains. I could sense that my mates were waking up and someone had already made her way towards the bathroom. I pulled my thick, cozy blankets over my face; I hardly had got any sleep. I was actually surprised that thought of Harry had managed to keep my mind preoccupied, away from the nightmares that govern my sleep each and every night.

"Ginny…"

I pretended not to hear.

"Wake up, wake up, Ginevra Weasley," I could hear Erika's voice had got louder. She must be talking right on top of my ear.

I grumbled and sought refuge to my pillow. But apparently my action didn't have the intended impact on her – that was for her to leave me alone. She proceeded with stripping away my blanket instead. I squealed in shock of my skin sudden encounter with the chilly air - marking the coming of winter.

"There you go," she said casually.

I shot an annoyed look at her mockingly. I knew I couldn't stay in my bed the whole day. Instead, I calmed myself by a thought of visiting the kitchen for an espresso later.

Much to my surprise, I managed to be walking down to the Great Hall half an hour later with all my dormmates. The Great Hall hadn't accommodated its full capacity by the time I got there. I looked around and all I saw were sour, tired faces everywhere. I couldn't even find Luna whom I knew too well was a morning person. I supposed everyone had got lazy due to the chilly weather, or it might be the fact that it was Friday. I slumped myself in a space between Erika and Hermione. Hermione seemed to be the only person who was apparently not affected by the weather condition.

"Morning," I mumbled to her.

She replied me briefly, very engrossed in her daily dosis of The Daily Prophet.

"So, what's new today?" I asked her almost casually, trying to erase last night incident off my memory and resisting the urge to confide in her. It seemed like working.

"There's nothing new, really. Just a few of normal report on duels between Aurors and suspected Death Eaters and You-Know-Who followers."

She finally lifted her eyes off the page and began to study me.

"What's wrong?" she prompted.

She noticed.

"Wha – oh no! No, nothing's wrong. It's just the weather and all, you know. Making me feel unenergised…"

She lifted an eyebrow to my response, obviously did not just buy what I said. But for no reason I didn't know, she simply shrugged and said "Okay". I was actually surprised at her unusual lack of curiosity. I supposed this had got to do with her extensive list of duties as a Head Girl.

Right at that moment, I saw Harry walking into the Great Hall, looking very badly flushed – even more than anyone else if that was possible. He was closely followed by Ron, who looked uncharacteristically cheery this morning. I knew they would take seats near Hermione so I dug deeper into my bowl of porridge, pretending not to notice their entrance.

Someone had taken a seat in front of me and I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I tried so hard to restrain myself from looking up; it worked for like 10 seconds. I wanted to grab a croissant from the pile that I thought was placed right in front of me. Unfortunately, since I couldn't observe my surrounding on account of I didn't want to look up, I knocked a jug full of pumpkin juice over. Naturally, I had to look up and found myself facing Harry who had an unmistakeable amused smirk in his face. It was quickly transformed into a frown, though, when he caught me looking.

"Oops…" I said casually.

I heard annoyed murmurs of 'Scourgify' from my surrounding and sent an apologetic look to everyone. Determined not to create anymore incidents, I got up and told Erika I was going back to the tower because I left my _Transfiguration: Advanced NEWT Preparation Vol. 1_ in the dorm. She said to meet her on the way to the classroom.

I started making my way back up lazily, wondering whether I could skip Transfiguration and go to the Hospital Wing instead; my lack of sleep had given me a headache. As I was walking up the marble staircase, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to find a pair of bright green eyes meeting my brown ones.

"Ginny," he softly spoke, "we need to talk".

My heart started beating wildly against my chest; judging by his expression and choice of words, I could tell that this 'talk' would not be so joyous.

"You know what I said to you last night," he started.

I nodded. My heartbeat had somehow become more uncontrollable. I was actually worried that my heart would burst.

He put an apologetic smile in his face, "forget about it."

I was speechless. Suddenly, it was really _really_ hard to breathe.

I felt like burying myself deep underground.

"I…- I mean, I now understand that you don't like the idea of we going out," he grimaced, "I'm sorry to have mistakenly thought that you wanted to."

He smiled again, more of an uncomfortable one this time. My lips were still numb, refusing to mouth any words that I intended to say.

He continued, "We can still be friends, can't we?"

My body felt like just being stabbed by an invisible knife – I forced a smile.

"I thought…- umm…of course we can," I was finally able to mumble.

He looked very relieved then, "Thanks, Ginny."

At that time, I heard Ron called out Harry's name, informing him that they would be late if they didn't start heading to class. Harry flashed a brief wave and half-flew towards Ron.

"No, Harry. We can't," I mouthed my last words that had failed to escape earlier.

I stood there staring at the exact same spot where he had been standing minutes before. I felt my eyes were burning and something hot was trickling down my left cheek; I ran to the Hospital Wing.

**Author Note:** There, what do you think…..??? Please don't look at me like that… You know what you have to do, don't you? Just click on 'Submit review' in the bottom left hand corner there. Thanks a LLOOOOOTT!!!


	4. A Rollercoaster Ride

**Author Note:** Here it is chapter 4. I honestly thought that this is a bit of a rush. But after this, I want to re-write my plot and sub-plots for the future chapters; I don't like my old plan. Anyway, on the last chapter I made a mistake by referring to Harry's eyes as 'hazel' instead of 'green'. I honestly didn't realise that I actually wrote 'hazel'. Thanks to for pointing out! You guys rock. I uploaded the revised version straight away. Well, you better start reading this one…

**Disclaimer:** sighs Why would I bother to re-phrase my sentence: I don't intend to make profit out of this. If I did, I would simply start writing my original fiction (duh!).

---

I ended up staying the whole day up in the Hospital Wing. It was rather annoying because Madam Pomfrey insisted on questioning me in detail of what made me consider skipping lessons. She wasn't too certain when I told her it was just the pressure of OWL, since it is only like the second month of school. But in the end, I managed to convince her to give me the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

The clock showed that it was eight p.m. which indicated that I had missed dinner. I could hear Madam Pomfrey coming; she always knows when her patients are up.

"How do you feel, Ms. Weasley?"

I shrugged, but seeing uncertainty in her expression, I said, "Much better. Thank you very much," just to convince her.

She seemed pleased with herself, "Well, then I suggest that you should be heading to your dorm. There is nothing that makes you feel better but the comfort of your own bed."

I nodded. She checked my temperature again and fussing that I should not do any strenuous activities just yet. When I got to the door, she called out to me.

"Just some advice as the school nurse, you should find someone you feel comfortable to talk to. I, myself find it helpful in the healing process. Especially when the 'illness' only partly affects your physique," she said earnestly with a twinkle in her eyes.

_Right. Now it feels like she was a female version of Dumbledore._

I gave her a brief smile before hastily exited the hospital.

---

I slept in the next morning, partly because it was Saturday but also because I didn't feel like telling anyone anything, yet. When I finally got out of my bed, it was lunchtime and no one was in my dorm. Feeling very hungry, I raced down to the Great Hall.

It was heavily packed but thank goodness I was able to find a spare seat next to Colin.

"Hey, Gin!" he greeted. I noticed that he had undergone some significant changes over the summer. He had managed to outgrow me by an inch or so and his voice had got deeper – not squeaky anymore. Air of clumsiness and childish look had disappeared and replaced by a confident look that was glued to him regardless of what he was doing. Other than that, he is still Colin. Just Colin; with a saddled bag that is always vacated by his oversize camera.

I had to admit that I kind of admire him. Well, okay…have a little crush on him. But it is no big deal. We were friends, and partners in Potions and Transfiguration.

"Hey! What's up?" I greeted him back.

He looked up and said, "The ceiling. Hey…it's not so cloudy today."

He looked back at me and smiled innocently. I raised my eyebrow. Ohh-kay then…forget what I said about having 'a little crush on him'.

"By the way, where were you yesterday? You weren't in any of the classes," he enquired with a concern look in his face.

"Oh, that. I was up in the Hospital Wing - didn't feel well - stayed the whole day up there."

"Oh, that's okay then. I thought you were kidnapped somehow," he had this unexplainable dreamy look in his face, "Loony Lovegood was looking for you."

"Luna," I corrected him.

"Sorry. Luna," he said it apologetically.

I paid a full attention back to my food almost instantly, feeling annoyed with him for calling my friend names. It was true, though, Luna is eccentric and the fact that she has got an unusual appearance provoked other people to call her stuff. I used to be one of those people, but that was before I got close to her and found out that she can be such a great friend, despite her eccentric tendency.

Apparently, Colin had detected that I was annoyed and said, "I'm sorry for calling her that. Really."

I gave him my fake smile, which seemed to be enough to please him.

"Hey, listen. You know that there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. And… if you haven't planned anything yet, I'd really like you to go with me." He eyed me nervously.

Not again…

Still feeling a bit annoyed with him for what he said earlier, I explained to him coldly that I am going shopping with Luna. He looked very devastated. But somehow he gained his composure and told me to get back to him when I changed my mind. He got up explaining that he needed to finish his Transfiguration homework.

I choked, "What do you mean by homework?"

"The one that McGonnagal gave us yesterday. Did I forget to tell you that?"

I nodded vigorously, frowning at him.

"Well, you better come with me to the library if you want me to explain it to you," he said thoughtfully.

---

It turned out that every single teacher that I had yesterday decided to give us tons of homework, which simply killed my prospect of relaxing during the whole weekend.

Colin spent all afternoon to explain new stuff in Transfiguration and Potions, just so I could do my homework. Luna had eventually learnt about my whereabouts and helped me with my Astronomy and Charm essays. Colin firstly appeared to be uncomfortable when Luna joined us, but had been taken aback at her brilliance in schoolwork – not many people had acknowledged the fact that she IS in Ravenclaw. The homework was time-consuming that I found that I was only halfway finished at dinnertime. Feeling like the very last drop of my energy was drained; I compromised by promising myself that I would do the rest of my homework on Sunday.

We made our way to the Great Hall.

---

Dinner was over in a flash and I found myself occupying the full-length of one of the most comfortable couch in the Common Room, alone in the room, feeling very relaxed.

"Hey, Gin," a familiar voice called me back to reality.

It was _him_: Harry.

I replied briefly, "Oh, hi," resisting the urge to whack him across his head with my widely-acclaimed Bat Bogey Hex.

"Just dropping by to remind you that we have practice tomorrow," he explained his sudden appearance.

"Oh," I frowned, "I forgot."

He seemed to be very surprised.

I closed my eyes, "Sorry, I'm not meant to do that."

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. From the corner of my eyes, I could just see that he took at seat on the floor, leaning against the couch.

He turned to me and smiled understandingly, "Nah… everyone is allowed to forget something, you know.

"I know you've been studying really hard, being a sixth-year and all. Your mind is occupied by things that are more important than Quidditch and I am happy to know that you have set your priorities right," he added matter-of-factly.

I was confused.

"Harry, that doesn't make sense. You love Quidditch with all your passion and work us extra hard just to get the Quidditch Cup, right?" I asked uncertainly.

"That is true," he nodded.

"And now you're telling me that I'm allowed to forget to come to Quidditch practice, just as long as I'm studying?" I prompted hopefully.

His eyebrows were raised in surprise, "There's no way I could've said that! Not a chance!"

I chuckled. He looked very shocked and disappointed in himself.

"I didn't say that, did I?"

I laughed harder.

"Ginny! You deliberately misinterpreted my point, you sly kid!" he yelled, pretending to be very upset.

Feeling very mischievous, I grinned defiantly, "Yeah, so what?"

He smiled his best smile at me. I was in heaven.

"Quidditch is the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said.

He continued in a gentler tone and spaced out in reminiscence, "I fell in love with flying in my first lesson. Then when I was selected to be the Seeker for Gryffindor, I felt a pride. The sort of pride I have never felt before in my life: to be chosen as someone special."

He looked at me. I sat up slightly and smiled at him, encouraging him to continue with his story.

"Every time I'm up there in my broom, I feel as if there's nothing that could worry me. Nothing at all, and that's the only way I can experience peace. Even when things go wrong, very wrong, I found that flying soothes me and helps me to think."

He looked down. I noticed that his outline looked so bold against the fire in the background. I put a hand in his shoulders and suddenly became conscious that the room was very quiet; I could hear the fire crackling. I stared at the fire.

"Do you know that Quidditch has that effect on me, too?"

I sensed that his green eyes were travelling back to meet mine.

"I'm not lying. It helps me forget stuff…," I looked down, "Stuff that happened when I was possessed by You-Know-Who, when Dad was attacked by that horrible snake, how Percy left the house…

"It helps me to forget that we're in this stupid, endless, ridiculous, painful war."

I forced myself to look back at him in the eye, holding back tears. Harry had this unrecognisable determined look in his face and moved in closer.

I continued in a fierce tone, "It stops me from worrying how many more lives will be sacrificed, how many will lose their family, friends and relatives. Every morning, I would wake up with fear… fear that there is a big possibility that someone that I know… and care about… will die… I… I – it's stupid really why he wants to take over the world and… and…"

He swept a few strands of hair that obstructed my face from view. He leaned in and kissed me.

I was very surprised, but that didn't stop me from identifying the message that he was sending me: he cares about me and even perhaps… loves me. I kissed him back, thanking him for his concern for me. It was overwhelming and I felt like nothing I have ever felt before. I could feel something trickle down my spine and it was as if the world had stopped revolving.

He slipped an arm around my waist and my hand, which had never left his shoulder, had somehow found its way to run through his hair.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" a very recognisable voice roared.

I snapped back to reality; realising what I had done, I abruptly pulled away from Harry. I was shocked in myself; my eyes travel back and forth between Ron and Harry. The expression in Harry's face was indescribable. Ron was undoubtedly furious.

I gave Harry a brief I'll-leave-it-to-you-to-take-care-of glance and walked upstairs. I stopped halfway where Ron was standing – his body was waaay rigid. _This boy needs to be taught how to relax._

"Calm down, Ron." I instructed him, "Take a deep breath, count to ten."

His face had gone red, very red.

I grinned at him, "Good night!" and raced towards the stairs before he could grab me.

I could still hear faint noises from the Common Room when I closed the door of my dorm.

"What the hell happened down there!" Erika groaned.

I shrugged, feeling the smile that was tugging at my lips.

"I swear to God, if he doesn't shut his hole in the next 5 seconds, I would shuffle a stick up his bloody big arse myself!" she roared and stormed out of the dorm.

"Whatever you say, Erika. Whatever you say…"

I closed my hangings shut.

**---**

**Author Note:** What do you think, what do you think!! eyeing you eagerly Please review… This is my first fanfic and I appreciate lots of constructive criticism, as many as you can give me if that's possible. So, you know what you gotta do, don't you? Click on _submit review_ if you want to read the next chapter! Until then, ciao!


	5. A Little Tug on the Inside

**Author Note**: This chapter was originally very different to what it is now. Very VERY different. I was kind of reflecting Ginny's character to myself, to be honest, and how I would react to her situation. (Of course, if I was kissed by someone who I like – otherwise known as Mousey – I would be ecstatic LOL) Mind you, Ginny thinks that she's over Harry. So, I came up with this version… ta da Oh yeah, I decided the original version is going to be uploaded as the next odd chapter (talks in Trelawney-ish voice all will be revealed…) Okay! Please read.

Special thanks to all the people who have reviewed! You guys are awesome!

**ink-blot88: **I'm so not like that! (denial) Don't you dare tell Mousey!! You have been warned…

**shadowmoony:** LOL you've been waiting for that, haven't you?

**peter: **;D

**starnat:** ;) thx!

**phoenixtamer150:** for now, I'm sticking to Ginny's POV. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm doing this because I want to create gaps and silences that are important to the plot. And are you sure you want some heartaches… ;)

**turtle:** thanks. (write some constructive criticism next time, lol!)

**Disclaimer**: Me no want profits. Me want write story. Me use JKR characters. Me love Harry Potter.

---

Monday morning came unanticipated as usual. Thank God that the weather had improved; it was hot and sunny but not hot enough to keep people inside. I actually felt like the weekend had indeed lifted my mood and kept me from thinking about _other things_, despite mountains of homework that I had to do and the total time that was devoted to complete the homework.

It wasn't easy, though. My mind was constantly re-focused itslef to the incident that happened the other night. I didn't know what I should think of that kiss. It was unexpected, yes.

It's not that I didn't want that…_ Hang on, I thought I was over that lad… What was I doing then, kissing him back! That was completely stupid and senseless. Now he's going to think that I'm a slut or cheap. _What am I supposed to do now?

I was buttering my toast when I saw Hermione walking towards the table.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, Gin," she replied calmly, "how's weekend? I didn't see you around."

"Oh, it was horrible!" I groaned, "Homework for every single subject, spell practice, research paper for Potions, for God's sake! I couldn't even breathe properly due to the fact that I spent the whole weekend locked up in the most secluded, private, and dustiestcorner in the library!"

She chuckled. _What the hell! I don't see anything amusing about this!_

"Welcome to the year of torture, Ginny," she stated, plainlyglad to see that I, like her,also took my study seriously.

"I'm glad that you don't procrastinate like what Ron often did last year."

I blinked at her, "There's absolutely no way I would take over my dear sweet brother's attitude!" I firmly decided and returned to my food solemnly.

She looked at me and sipped from her goblet, "Care to tell me what other things that may bother you?"

_Geez, I wasn't expecting that!_ Hermione is attentive, but sometimes I just wish that she would leave me some space. I trusted her with my secrets; even stuff with Tom Riddle that she probably couldn't understand completely.

I lifted my face from my food; I decided to play it innocently.

"What do you mean by 'other things'?" I asked, hoping that I looked thoroughly confused.

"Why, Ginny!" she said in a mock concerned voice – she's learning this from Ron -, "Has that particular _other thing_ given you a mild form of concussion?"

She looked very appalled, "I thought you were good in your self-defence department." She shook her head pityingly, "I suppose I have misjudged you."

"Okay..okay.. Just stop with the act."

I have to admit though, that she is getting good at it.

She looked taken aback. I frowned, she grinned.

"Fine. I get your point," I mumbled lazily, not wanting to reveal the incident in detail yet.

"So?" she prompted.

One thing that I dislike of her is that she is too bloody persistent at everything.

I frowned at her sentence, "What do you mean by 'so'?" I was really confused by then. Suddenly, the thought dawned on me: _he_ must have told her.

I abruptly turnedto face her, "How much has he told you?" I demanded.

She calmly cut a bite-sized piece of her bacon, "Just what happened... and how it happened."

"That prat!" I slammed my fist on the table, she jumped.

"I didn't even understand why it happened, and here he has already trotted around telling people about it!" I stabbed my toast.

"He didn't want to tell me at first actually," she confessed.

I blinked.

"I had to force the words out of his mouth by scolding him of how little he tells anything to us these days."

I thought I saw a hint of disappointmentin hereyes, but before I could get a good look, she resumed to cutting up her hash brown.

"He was all moody and gloomy yesterday when we were doing homework in the Common Room. I thought it was something to do with all the-" she sighed, "-stuff with Voldemort, so I made him to talk."

I swallowed the food that was still not fully digested in my mouth when she mentioned the name Voldemort. I sometimes could still see a faint trace of horror in my past lingering my thoughts. I forced myself to focus back to the conversation.

I carefully asked, "He was moody? Did he regret it?"

'_Coz I didn't._

"_That,_ my friend, is not something that I'm still unsure of. _You_ have to confront him yourself," she smiled slyly.

I gulped.

"But the bizarre thing is that Ron's reaction was not what I expected from him," she stated, frowned at her plate with deep thoughts.

She continued, "I thought he would be pleased that now there's a big possibility that you two will be together-"

I protested.

"-which is sweet. You two will make such a cute couple," she was looking at me with the expression of a mother.

I was scared.

"Stop dreaming, Hermione. We would _not_ be a couple!"

"Yes, you would-"

"No, we wouldn't! No matter how much I wish for it, we WOULD NOT BE together!" I hissed.

"So, you do wish for it, don't you?" she was half-frowning, half-grinning.

I could feel that my whole face was burning.

"NO, I DON'T! That was a figure of speech!"

She drank what was left in her goblet, and turned to face me, "Suit yourself."

I felt a disappointment to myself and perhaps to her as well. I was kind of hoping that she would assure me that Harry liked me and emphasized that we indeed would be together; but she didn't.

She got up and told me that she had to see McGonnagal. I was left on my seat alone, feeling very miserable for reasons that I didn't know of.

---

I had the feeling that Harry had been wanting to talk to me in private. He kept glancing over at me during every single friggin' meal; he would find a way to look around my way in the Common Room; and he would get me to meet his eyes. On the other hand, I had come prepared with a truckload of excuses so I could avoid talking to him. I'm proud of myself. pats myself on the back

Luckily for him – that is unlucky for me –, the opportunity came along after a particularly long and exhausting Quidditch practice on Friday night. I was looking forward to a hot, comforting shower and early night sleep; it was a Hogsmeade weekend the next day.

Being one of the two girls that are in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I am always lucky to find the girls' shower unoccupied – Liz is a prefect, she prefers to bathe in the Prefects' bathroom. Once, I managed to sneak into the Prefects' bathroom; all thanks to my extensive knowledge of sibling bullying – I retrieved the password from Percy. I fell in love as soon as I stepped into it. Unfortunately, like the dorms, the password is changed every year. I could still sneak in during the previous two years – the twins told me the password, they know too many things. I sometimes wonder how they managed to do that, actually.

Unfortunately, I hadn't had the luck to make Ron giving in yet to my persistent persuasion that is, well, not to persuasive.

Anyway that night after Quidditch practice, I burst into one of the showers in the Gryffindor Quidditch Locker Room straight away. The shower block was no Prefects' Bathroom but still exquisite nonetheless. Stepping into the room, you will face a set of elegant white sinks, which is always equipped with nice-smelling hand soap. To its left, you'll see a tall brass rack, full with white fluffy towels and bathrobes which will magically adjust itself to the wearer's body cut and sizes. There is a corridor to the right, in which situated well-kept toilets and shower blocks – unfortunately, we haven't got bathtubs down here, though.

_This is perfect_, I thought, stepping into one of the shower blocks with a towel in my hand. I let streams of hot water showered my body from head to toe. I was still standing with my eyes closed inside the block, fifteen minutes later, silently listening to the boys' conversation that had gradually died away. _At this rate, I'm sure going to spoil my plan for catching up on my beauty sleep_.

I leaned against the cold bare wall of the shower block, showering hot water to my feet. The coldness of it shocked me and jerked me back to reality; it somehow resembles the shock that I got that night… _That kiss was not supposed to happen_, I assured myself. _It was a mistake, right? I can even still remember the exact expression on his face. He was astonished._

_He was, _a faint voice in my head spoke, _which means that he was glad to kiss you. Wasn't he?_

Whether he was glad or not, it was unintentional. I supposed he is as ashamed of it as I am now. But if he was, his attitude towards me this week would seem to be irrational, wouldn't it? He was forever trying to talk to me, presumably to discuss that – that incident.

_No_, the voice said, _he is DYING to talk to you about it._

I just simply couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAARRGGHHH!!! Shut the hell up!" I screamed in frustration as loud as I could.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, no, running towards the shower block. _Oh no… Please tell me that whoever it is, he/she didn't hear me screaming randomly._

_Fat chance, _that voice spoke again. _Damn it! Now people will think I'm a real demented, confounded freak. Wait. I AM a real demented, confounded freak._

"Ginny?" a voice rang out, "Are you okay?"

My heart stopped beating at an instant. _Not him again!_ I heard the swing door was being pushed open.

"Get out!" I freaked out instantly. The shower doors are made from clear glass. It was blurred then, from the steam produced. I mentally thanked my glitch earlier to choose the most secluded block in the corner.

"OUCH!" he yelled out.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, not feeling sorry at all.

"Not you! It's the bloody damn door!" his voice sounded muffled.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly feeling very amused. He had tried to break into the girls' showers. It was HIS fault. I got to see what the door had done to him.

I yanked a towel of the towel rack and quickly emerged out of the shower. I searched around for my clothes before I realised that I had left it outside in my bag, together along with my wand. _Crap, Ginny!_ I grabbed a bathrobe hastily and put it on. I opened the door.

Harry sprawled on the floor, at a distance of around five metres from the bathroom door. I moved towards him, checking him.

"What happened to you?" I asked him once I found that he was still, frankly, breathing.

"Wha – oh, me? I – I can't – oh yeah! I just finished my shower when I heard your scream. I ran here and-" he looked confused, "I didn't know exactly what happened actually. I think the door has some kind of invisible shield and repelled me."

I offered him a hand and he sat up, looking very grumbled.

"That wasn't a very nice experience," he growled, "imagine being flown all the way across the room, when all you were expecting was to get through the damned door!"

I chuckled. He frowned at me, completely unamused. Now that he was sitting up, I could look at him more clearly. And I could see _clearly_ that his shirt was back to front. I practically laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked grumpily.

I wasn't able to say anything in reply, too busy laughing at him. I pointed to his shirt, still laughing. His left eyebrow was raised in confusion, I was laughing even more at his expression, and then he looked down. Apparently, he is one of those people with a slow-working mind. After a full 7 seconds – I counted – he finally realised what I had been laughing at. He started to laugh merrily and took his shirt off to put it back on properly this time. _Ooooo… _

Desperately trying to erase any possible images that may enter my mind, I snorted, "Gee, you're quick."

He rolled his eyes fondly at me. _What? 'Fondly'? That is just completely absurd. Back off, Ginny. You've been expecting well too much above the intended standard._

I rolled my eyes at him in reply. He stood up. I could see now that he was sitting directly on top of my bag. It was badly squashed.

_Great._

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"You were sitting on top of my bag," I stated, pointing at my poorly disfigured bag.

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically.

I rolled my eyes _again_. I put out my arm to grab my back; his hand firmly gripped on my forearm.

"Ouch!"

"Oops, sorry!" he let go of my arm.

I shrugged and was about to make my way back towards the bathroom. He grabbed my wrist before I could run away. _Okay. I'm annoyed now._ I shot him 'the look'. To my surprise, he wasn't intimidated in the very least. In the contrary, his eyes were the ones that intimidate me; they flamed and were full of determination. I was curious of what he was going to say.

"Listen. What happened on that – that night, it was completely unintentional. Though, I have to say that I didn't regret it."

I blinked, refusing to believe it. _Told you so,_ said the voice in my head teasingly.

He paused for a second, "I have been trying to tell you that – that it makes me realise something else. Something that matters to me very much," he smiled slightly although his smile was solemn, "especially with all the things that have been going on."

There was a meaningful silence – one that I didn't feel the need to fill in. I was lost in his striking green eyes. He leaned in, and kissed me softly.

With that, he walked away.

---

**Author Note:** Well, well, well?!?! Does that classify as a cliffhanger?? I'm dying to write one ever since I started. Okay, then. Tell me what you think. As usual, constructive criticisms are most welcome. THANKS!!


	6. Mr Vague

**Author Note:** coughs Seriously. I don't intend to be a pervert! coughs It's just that Mousey is damn fine to perve at. coughs Anyway! I don't know if this chapter can be called good. I have to confess that I myself cried while writing this chapter (sounds cliché); it was extremely hard to write it all down… Okay! Let's get started.

**Disclaimer:** Almighty JK Rowling vs just me. C'mon… What have I got against her? Characters borrowed so far: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Colin Creveey, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Tonks, Sloper and Kirke, Alastor Moody umm… and oh yeah! Voldemort (I recommend calling him Voldie, it just sounds sooo cute). Other characters appeared out of thin air (a.k.a. nowhere a.k.a. nothing a.k.a. me brain).

---

Half an hour later, I found myself facing the Fat Lady Portrait. I was hesitating as to enter the Common Room and gamble with the odds that Harry might still be sitting around, or to stay behind and camp overnight in front of the portrait, risking detention from Filch. _Hmm, I wonder… Would it be Scarhead or Cat-loving Squib? _I chose Potter.

Much to my delight, I didn't see Harry lingering around in his favourite armchair in front of the fire; I spied Hermione instead. She looked very serious reading important-looking parchments that were carelessly scattered on the table in front of her. I didn't think that she would mind having someone to help her with her reading, so I came to sit on the floor next to the table.

"Hey, Hermione!"

She looked startled at my arrival. _Great! My ability to walk around unnoticed has definitely improved! _It is very important not to make any noises if I wanted to prank the twins successfully. I still can't forgive them for successfully blocking my Bat Bogey Hex when all I am doing was spending endless hours perfecting it.

"What are those?" I nudged towards the mess on the table.

"Prefect reports." She frowned, "I thought teachers would give that sort of responsibility to people with at least the ability to write a comprehensible sentence."

"Not necessarily," I quickly interrupted.

She looked over at me, "What do you mean?"

I grinned, "One word – Ron."

She chuckled, "Oh yeah, I suppose you've got a point there."

She resumed reading the report she was holding. Five minutes later, she gave up and threw a disgusted look at it, "This person has the same brain capacity as a mountain troll." She passed the report to me, "Read it."

I glanced to the top of the fairly long report. It read: '_Prefekt Repoat - Munth Orgust by Riley Roland (Yer 5, Revanclau)_' in a writing that could easily pass as of a seventh-year-old kid.

I chuckled, "Seems that the Sorting Hat needs a new brain."

"He hasn't got any," Hermione replied.

I laughed dryly at her remark. I tossed the parchment I was holding over to the direction of the mess on the table. I could see from the corner of my eye that Hermione leaned back on her chair, looking very comfortable, although you could see clearly that her gaze was sharp as ever. I put my I'm-serious-you've-got-to-listen look and turned to her.

"Something happened, didn't it?" she asked when I was halfway opening my mouth.

I was surprised. _How does it that she knows everything!_

"Guess," was my only reply.

"Well," she began, "You had another Quidditch practice this evening, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Ron came in at around an hour ago, looking very sweaty and – I have to say this – he was radiating a very distinguished odour. Naturally, he wanted me to help with homework but I had to shoo him away, 'cause I swear his smell could knock me all the way to Antarctica. So anyway, I'm guessing that the practice finished then."

I nodded again, admiring her ability to evaluate a situation in detail.

"Then, at about twenty minutes ago, Harry came in looking all dreamy – could almost pass as Luna's fraternal twin (I had to comment at that remark, _"What?_ _The blonde and the scarhead? You've got to be kidding!"_) – and he went straight upstairs without even once glancing my way or any directions for that matter. And _that_ is saying something, seeing that we have two-foot Transfiguration and Potions essays due tomorrow."

_Gee… She is good… _I blinked at her; I could feel that my face grew warm. She smirked meaningfully at me. _Honestly. I didn't even know if she could smirk before. Bloody Ron is poisoning her_.

"Fifteen minutes later, you came in through that portrait hole looking very nervous and jumpy." At my confused look she said, "You didn't think that I could observe so much with that lot of rubbish around, did you?" she pointed at the pile of parchments.

I couldn't fight back a grin, "You sly kid, you!"

She sent a dignified smile at me, "Why, thank you."

I rolled my eyes for what must be the thousandth time that evening.

"So, what happened between you two?" she promptly asked.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Hermione about the most recent incident. After all, it was a kind of private matter for me. So, I decided to ask her something that I thought was very fundamental.

"Has Harry always been vague to you?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that he is always vague to me, used to be anyway since he used to never tell me anything. But it's better now that he tells me stuff -"

She cut me off, looking very confused, "What does him being vague have got to do with whatever happened tonight?"

I was unsure if I should tell her the incident in detail.

"He – well, he," I started, making unnecessary gestures, "he kissed me. Again. Without explanation."

To my surprise, she looked somehow delighted. I didn't think it was normal for her to be curious to know what sort of damage her best-friend-almost-like-brother has done to me.

"Umm…Hermione? Shouldn't you be, well, umm… dis – disgusted?"

Her eyes widened, "Disgusted! Disgusted!? How dare you!"

She continued, "_I_," she pointed at herself, "Hermione Granger," she sighed, "has spent _endless_ amount of hours trying to convince him that _you_," pointing at me, "is the only person whom _he,_" nudging her head towards the boys' dorm staircase, "should tie his heart to."

"Err – tie his heart to?" I asked, unsure of the exact meaning of her expression. She ignored me.

"_Now_ after all my efforts seem to be paid off, _you_ tell me that _I_ should be disgusted?" she asked testily.

"Well, shouldn't you be?" I replied innocently.

"Ho ho," she laughed dryly. "No."

She confuses me sometimes.

"So anyway, what are you going to do about Harry?" she asked.

I shrugged, "To be truthful, I still don't even know what I personally think about him nowadays. When he used to not talking to me, I was sure that the feeling that I felt was hero-worship thing; nothing more than a crush. Now…"

I was at loss of words. Now that we are friends, I think of him as – well – as a friend. I enjoy the attention that he gives me; I value the trust that he has on me – he confided the whole matter concerning the prophecy to me.

It seemed to me then, that all the previous infatuation I had of him had suddenly disappeared, and is being replaced with something else. But of what exactly this something is, is a matter that I have yet to explore.

Hermione was studying my expressionless face with great interest.

---

Colin had just told me at breakfast to forget his earlier date invitation and that he would like to go with me and my friends. _Seriously, that lad has got to have some nerves._

But, his decision to tag along with us made me register something that I couldn't figure out before: Dennis doesn't tag along with Colin anymore. I wondered if there had been any fights between them…

Just as I was about to open my mouth to politely ask the reason of the strange occurrence, I caught the sight of the Front Gate that made my jaw dropped.

It seemed that almost every single student who has a parental consent to visit Hogsmeade went to Hogsmeade today. _Ah, yes. _Dumbledore had mentioned that this visit might be the only visit this year, due to the persistent looming threat from Death Eater.

So, naturally, all carriages were packed.

After a long and exhausting deadly battle against the rest of the aggressive students, I found myself sharing a carriage with Luna, Colin, Erika (she was practically begging me to help her with clothes shopping), and Neville (no surprise there; I have always suspected that he has a thing for Luna ever since they met. It's so cute!).

As was expected, Aurors were seen around Hogsmeade. I was hoping I would run into any Aurors I know (like Tonks, for example) but all I could see were fierce-looking Aurors that I didn't even dare to greet. _Geez… what is wrong with those people? _The Aurors were scanning through the passing carriages with an accusing look in their eyes as if they were hoping that each and every single student was Death Eater in disguise. With that kind of look, you would expect that Voldemort would suddenly jump on you from the corner and say 'boo!'.

We got off the carriage a few blocks down the High Street. It was very windy and all I wanted was to sit around in Three Broomstick, doing nothing. I wasn't that lucky, though. At the very moment I stepped out of the carriage, Erika pulled my hand and dragged me along behind her, to go straight to each and every single clothing shop in Hogsmeade.

Needless to say, different flashes of colours and glimpses of figures that I could hardly make out fazed me and I got my first struck of headache of the day then and there.

After twenty-three shops later, trolleys of clothes and swollen feet, Erika decided that it was time for lunch. She, of course, had ignored my previous complaints during the last five hours in order to find 'the perfect robe'.

I was standing at the doorway of WTeen '00, eager to leave for a bottle of Butterbeer across the road, when I saw Harry. And not with the usual gank; he was with Parvati. They were about to enter Madam Puddifoot's that was located right next door.

I turned around in a rush, mentally re-focusing my destination back inside the store. Unfortunately, I bumped into Erika, who was standing right behind me all those time, knocking over what must have been around fifty shopping bags she charmed to trail us around.

"Ouch, Ginny!" Erika said, rubbing her temple where I had knocked her earlier – we are just about the same height. "Since when did you start liking shopping?" she asked, plainly confused of my abnormal trait.

As luck would have it, Parvati had located the source of commotion – knocking over fifty shopping bags wasn't a quiet job – and waved at us, before I could bury myself underneath the mess.

"Are you alright?" she yelled out.

Erika's eyes travelled to the couple and at me, who at that very moment attempted to hide behind a random leaflet I found lying around – back and forth; comprehension dawned in her face.

She quickly piped up, "Oh yeah! We're okay. We were just – umm – going to – umm – claim for a refund 'cause – umm – I just changed my mind. Yeah!" She added a lopsided grin to stress her point.

I had to resist the urge to smack her head for coming with such a lame excuse.

"Oh, okay then," Parvati replied, unsure, and waved good-bye at us.

Harry, on the other hand, smiled grimly at me before quickly turning away to open the café door for Parvati. I had no idea of what made him do that. Now that I think about it, it might be that I caught him hanging around within the radius of five metres around the overly-girly café.

I cast a Shrinking Charm on Erika's shopping bags before entering the Three Broomstick; we didn't want Madam Rosmerta to start yelling at us. It was lucky that Neville, Colin, and Luna saved some seats for us because that place was overly packed even more than usual.

"Life's suck!" I slammed the table after my first gulp of Butterbeer.

The other four people I shared my table with looked at me wearily.

"Umm… You know… I – I mean with You-Know-Who looming around," I explained myself.

There were nods and murmurs of grim agreement.

"Yeah… You know what? I hope the war would end quickly, and then we could get on with our lives." Erika paused, "Not that I think a lot of people would easily be able to forget all the deaths and crap stuff that have happened."

Her remark was accompanied by thoughtful silence, contrasting the loud noises that come from all corners of the room.

"I'm telling you," Luna broke unexpectedly, "the Ministry should have approved my Dad's request to recruit an army of Spiked-Headed Hydroskunk cross-bred with Short-Snout Snorting Crumplesnack."

I exchanged glances with Colin who was raising his eyebrow in hope of some explanations. I looked at Neville; he was blushing furiously. Erika looked as if she was temporarily deaf and resumed to sipping her Butterbeer.

She continued with a serious expression on her face, "It is said that the odour that they produce is very effective against any practices of Dark Arts."

Erika choked at her Butterbeer. Colin was red in the face because of all the laughter that he had been holding. Neville was at a loss of how to react.

_Yes, very effective indeed._

I grinned at Luna, "Thanks for letting me know, Luna. I'll make sure to tell Dad about that."

The atmosphere around the table became much lighter after that. I silently thanked Luna for her light remark, whether it was intended or not. While the other occupants of the table were engaged in a conversation, I looked out of the big front window. It seemed that the wind gust had become stronger; students and other people could be seen hurrying to find a nearby shelter.

Then suddenly, I saw Ron, Hermione, and (surprisingly) Harry walking across the window. They were entering the café. I felt someone nudging my arm, I turned.

"Look out, here comes your knight in the shining armour," Erika said with an obvious smirk on her face.

I frowned at her. But before I could defend myself properly, I was forced to move over to make room for the three aforementioned people.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed upon seeing that it was her who was shoving me in order to spare herself some space to sit.

"Sorry, Gin," she smiled apologetically, "there's no other seat anywhere else."

I forced myself to look grumpy.

"Well, you can always at least ask me first before taking a seat," I mumbled.

She looked at me studiously, "Is something wrong?"

I had to force myself not to jump on her, instead I spoke to her sternly, "You didn't tell me."

She looked confused at first, and then with a swift look at Harry, a comprehension dawned at her face.

"Ginny, look -", she began to explain.

I had to force myself not to look interested and ignored her. Hey, I had to show her that I was upset at her for _not_ telling me!

I turned my head around so she was facing the back of my hair and joined the conversation held by the other half of the group. It was actually an interesting topic; they were discussing a plot against Professor Snape – which of course was highly unlikely never to be executed.

I knew that Snape is in our side (although I highly doubt it), but it doesn't mean that he doesn't deserved any _special treatments_ for being a git. I proposed that he should be drowned in his own damned cauldron. _That_ would be ironic.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes watching me from the other side of the table. I didn't need to check to know to whom those pair of eyes belonged to. I took a deep breath, and as abruptly as I could, I cast a reproachful glance at Harry that I hoped to relay the anger and disgust that I felt deep inside. He looked away. I resumed my conversation with the others.

---

"Ginny, we need to talk," Harry called out when I was making my way out of the horseless carriage; the others have run inside to avoid the heavy rain that was pouring down from the dark night sky.

At that moment, I felt my life had recently been decorated by constant déjà vu.

Erika waved from the other side of Front Gate – over where it was sheltered and dry. I ignored Harry and was about to catch up with Erika when I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I gritted my teeth and shrugged his hand off my shoulder forcefully.

His expression was dark, yet unfathomable, "Listen, I need to explain about-"

"There's nothing to explain!" I cut him off.

I forced myself to look up at him, ignoring the painful throbs on my head, "Way to go, Mr. Vague." I realised that my voice shook with emotion, although I kept a straight pose and tried to send him one of my you'd-be-a-rotten-corpse-if-you-try-to-mess-around-with-me glare.

"What-", he stared at me, confusion was plainly radiated by his expression.

I stormed away from him as gracefully as I could, leaving him in the rain.

---

**Author Note:** It seems that I tend to write a lot lately. It was really hard to capture the sense of betrayal that Ginny obviously felt upon seeing Harry together with Parvati. I owe you an explanation for that (I promise!). Anyway, I want to make some sort of agreement with you. I'm going to update as soon as I see 35 reviews – I just need to add some finishing touch for the next chapter. Oh yeah! If anyone wanted to send me any ideas for sub-plots, just send me an email. My email address is in my profile page.


	7. Once Upon a December

**Author Note: **Hey, everyone! Firstly, I would like say MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I sure am having a wonderful Christmas. I was going to post this chapter last night as a Christmas present, but I didn't have the time what with my parents dragging me to the church and helping my mum to sneak 'Santa's' present at midnight for my lil sister – I am not complaining about this one though (I got the cookies!). Anyway, I really want to thank all you wonderful reviewers out there. I'm really glad that you guys like the story. I was actually surprised when I checked my e-mail a day after I uploaded last chapter and found that I've got 38 reviews!! Gawd! I wasn't expecting that much for my first fic. Anyway, things didn't go as I planned. I thought I like the original version of this chapter but after I proofread it, I decided that I didn't like it and wrote a whole new and revised version. It wasn't easy. Sorry to disappoint you guys because I took a long time to re-write this chapter. I hope all this is going to be paid off. Hope you like it!

By the way, have you heard the good news? Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince will be published on July 16th 2005!! Isn't that wonderful?

**Disclaimer: **Ho ho ho, I am NO JK Rowling. She's all good and a very talented writer. I, on the other hand, have no intention of making profit out of this since I am fully aware that my writing is crap (I only get Bs in English…).

Weeks had passed ever since that last time I spoke to Harry. After that Hogsmeade weekend, no words had been exchanged between us; unless you would like to count arguments that arose during Quidditch practices as proper exchanging-words process. _I_ personally think that our friendship had officially ended and _hell_ didn't care about it.

Between the tight schedules of homework, Quidditch practice and DADA club – formerly known as Dumbledore's Army; Harry was still the appointed leader with Professor Lupin (re-instated as DADA teacher) as the co-ordinator – I found that it was once again December. Prefects and teachers could be seen busying themselves with yuletide business.

It was another Sunday morning. I woke up with a particularly painful headache for the third morning in a row. It was _that dream_ again: the one with cloaked Dementors-morphed-into-Death Eaters figures around, only it was worse, a hundred times worse than any of my previous ones.

_I was walking in an empty corridor. I could hear faint noise of swishing robes approaching; I automatically drew my wand at the ready. The images become rather blurry after that, and the next thing I knew, I was circled by black-hooded figures. They were all raising their wands which were pointed at me. I gulped uneasily, feeling my stomach being twisted and tied into knots. Suddenly one of them glided towards me. He gripped his wand even tighter and I could hear noises coming from inside his hood that sounded exactly like a snake hiss. _

"_Ginny!" came a very familiar voice from somewhere behind me. I turned around in a hope to find someone I recognised, at least to give me some strength; but there was no one. Suddenly, the black-hooded figures slumped slowly yet surely to the floor. I gathered up my courage to approach the figure that was the closest to me. I uncloaked the face. I gasped. It was Harry. Dead._

_I was finding it hard to breathe. Amid the confusion that I was experiencing, I rushed to uncloak more figures. It was Mum. Also dead. Dad. Dead. Bill. Dead. Ron. Dead. The twins. Dead. _

Beep…beep…beep…

My alarm clock had just gone off, jolted me back to reality. I suddenly realised that my face was drenched in cold sweat and rubbed it with my blanket. _I must have drifted off to sleep again._

I glanced at the window, it seemed that the weather hadn't improved much – patchy grey clouds were still seen covering most of the morning sky. The clouds were incredibly thick, the sunlight was subliminal.

I found that my dorm was already empty; all its occupants had left for breakfast, except me, wondering why Erika didn't wake me up. I got out of bed and dressed very slowly, as if by doing so I would diminish the pain in my head. I didn't feel hungry, so I took out all the things I need to complete the towering height of homework that was due on the following day and headed down to the Common Room.

I was about to sit down on my favourite old armchair by the fire, only to find out that it had been occupied by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived (translation: the Boy-Who-Lived-Not-For-Much-Longer-for-messing-around-with-me-since-I-would-personally-see-to-his-murder), a.k.a. Harry Potter himself. I automatically spun around, decided that the library was a much more desirable option that day.

"Where do you think you're going?" he frowned. He got up, quickly grabbing my arm before I could run away and gently seated me on the spot where he had been sitting previously. My heart started beating wildly. "Please stop avoiding me…"

"What do you think you're doing? And who said that I'm avoiding you?" I sarcastically replied, trying to calm the uncontrollable beat in my chest.

He smiled slyly, still gripping my arms. _Here we go again…_

I rolled my eyes at him. Struggling to free myself from him, I firmly said, "I need to go to the library and do my homework – emphasis on 'need' and 'do my homework'".

"Relax," he calmly said. I could tell that he had spared a lot of time practising not to get short-tempered with me. "You've got all day to finish them all."

"Yeah, right!" I snorted, "You're the one to talk. I'd like to see you finishing all your homework in one day," I added sarcastically.

I stood up from the chair, mentally telling myself that studying in one of the cold alcoves in the library is way more desirable at that moment without Harry in the picture.

This time he didn't try to stop me; I was surprised by the fact that he would back down that easily. But then I realised how quick I was to draw a conclusion when I saw him trailing me from the corner of my eye, although he knew only too well to keep a fair distance behind.

I tried to quicken my pace, hoping that he would soon tire and leave me alone. But since he has got himself some height over the summer – _he's about half-a-foot taller than me; I've always been petite _– it was easy for him to catch up with me. He waited until we reached a considerably quiet corridor and slid his arm into mine. I was surprised. In any other circumstances, I would be very thrilled and delighted, but remembering that I was still supposed to be angry with him, I didn't think it was a cause for celebration.

"What do you think you're doing!" I huffed angrily-but-only-faking-it; I knew best not to let his arm left mine – in any circumstances, this was still a rare occasion.

He flashed his rare smile at me. I frowned at him: I didn't see anything entertaining. By the way, I had to admit that I once complained to WitchTeen Weekly due to the fact that he wasn't listed as the 10 Hottest English Wizards of the Year. I cancelled my subscription soon after I found out that my complaint was not handled seriously. But that was way ages ago; back to the time when I was still smitten by him. Considering the current circumstances, that kind of feeling had evaporated sometimes during last month.

"You know what, some people think that being dragged around by arm is like treating them as a five-year-old," I scoffed.

"If you say so," he said vaguely, letting go my arm. I felt a tinge of disappointment on my bone that was closely followed by a swooping feeling in my stomach. He wrapped one arm around my waist; I gasped.

I knew I should be angry at him, but no girls in their right mind would resist being held by Harry Potter. Unfortunately, after precisely 3 seconds – I was timing it – I couldn't take it anymore; I had to fight the uncomfortable heat that was creeping up my face, unless I wanted to look like a freshly-steamed freckly lobster.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I struggled to break free, "Keep your one foot perimeter around me!" I warned him.

He threw his hand up, "Fine, fine!" He then added hastily, "Just as long as you promised that you would listen to me."

I stopped walking and spun around to face him.

"Why would I want to listen to people who rudely snog other people without asking for permission, -" I hissed and held out one finger, "- without explanation, -", I held out two fingers, "- _and_ -", poking him on the shoulder forcefully, "- taking another girl on a date!" I shoved him away.

His smile quickly transformed into a look of pure anguish, "That is exactly what _we_ need to talk about!"

"I don't think there's anything to talk about," I walked away from him, cursing at him. "Don't give me that we-need-to-talk bullshit! 'Cause after exactly one day I heard it last time, you already had _your_ tongue down _my_ throat! It was -"

"THAT is _everything_ that we have to talk about!" he retorted angrily over my trail of verbal curses.

I ignored him, "- didn't know why I did that. I'm extremely disappointed in myself. So please, leave me alone because I really need a space for my own!" I yelled at him back.

A group of nosy-looking second year passed by, whispering - obviously were discussing the very scene that was happening before their eyes.

I give them a reproachful look and roared, "Bugger off!" They scurried away.

I turned to face Harry once more, preparing to do a lot more yelling at him. His face was red from the fury and anger that were bolted up inside. He took out his wand from his pocket and took his aim at me, "Silencio!"

I was too taken aback by his approach so that I forgot to dodge and the charm hit me. I screamed; but of course, no sound came out. Before I could resist, he dragged me into an empty Transfiguration classroom nearby and slammed the door close. I was alarmed at his behaviour. _Oh my God! He's not going to seduce me, is he?_

He narrowed his eyes threateningly, "Now you've got to listen if you don't want me to put a full Body Binding Curse on you!" The side of his mouth was twitching.

_Nah… I am not that lucky._

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the cold wall. He was about to walk closer to me but then hesitated, possibly remembering my threat earlier. He compromised by placing a chair in front of me and took a seat.

He took a deep breath. "First, I have to confess that I _was_ looking for excuses to shove my tongue down your throat," he stated blatantly.

I took out my wand threateningly, mentally preparing my trusted weapon: the Bat Bogey Hex.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled out, causing my wand to fly out of my hand. He caught it mid-air and pocketed it.

"Please…" he begged, "This won't take long and I promise that you can hex me as soon as I finish with this."

I sighed, forcing myself to hear him out.

"You know what I said the other day?" he slowly said.

_Hmm… I can feel another déjà vu coming._

I ignored the sick, twisted feeling in my stomach upon hearing those words. I motioned to him to let me speak. He looked unsure at first, but then muttered the counter-curse anyway.

"Look. If you wanted to say about the same old stuff, that you're sorry about – well – _that_, I understand," I said.

He opened his mouth, "But -" I held up one hand, motioning him to listen.

I forced myself to smile, "You're with Parvati now, right?"

He gaped, "No! I'm not – we're not – what makes you think so?"

I shrugged, "Isn't it a bit obvious? You were with her at Hogsmeade. So how was it?" I tried to look very interested.

"Wha - ? No, no, Ginny! You misunderstood what happened. Ron and Hermione were in Madam's Puddifoot – dunno what made them considered going into that – that place," he muttered for the lack of a better word.

"Huh?!?" I was terribly confused.

His uncertainty was quickly replaced by the look of amusement, "Anyway, I met Parvati on the way and she was telling me that she's struggling with DADA. She was begging me to tutor her."

I snorted, "Yeah, right!"

He chuckled, "So you're thinking that I was on a date with Parvati?"

"Well, yeah!" I stomped my foot. "Shouldn't you be?"

He was laughing his head off by then, "Goodness, no!" He paused to wipe the tears that were coming out of the corner of his eyes due to too much laughing.

"Really?" I asked, attempting to deflate the rising bubbles in my chest.

He pinched himself to stop laughing. I was forcing myself not to look hopeful – didn't know exactly why I should be hopeful anyway.

He smirked at me, "Are you jealous…?"

My face was burning, I attempted to sound normal, "Me? Jealous?" I let an unamused laugh, "You got to be kidding!"

"Are you sure…?" he taunted me.

I crossed my arm childishly and narrowed my eyes at him.

He grinned, "Now, now. Don't be upset! There's nothing wrong to be jealous – Ouch!" I smacked his arm.

"There! That should flatten your fat head," I exclaimed, walking towards the door. I tried to turned the handle, but couldn't. It was locked. I was about to grab my wand out of my pocket when I realise that Harry had still got my wand.

"Oi! Pass me my wand!" I called out to him. He was still seated on the chair, rubbing part of his arm where I smacked him. I frowned. _It couldn't be hurting. I didn't even smack him that hard._

He was looking at me strangely and stopped rubbing his arm instantly; I immediately felt guilty. I walked briskly back to him.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, trying to sound really concerned.

He shook his head and smiled slightly.

I immediately felt relief and smiled back at him, "Now, give me back my wand."

A sly look shot across his face for a brief moment. Then he looked up to me innocently, "Tell me one good reason why I should."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Merlin! None of this!" I reached out to his robe but his hand caught mine in process.

"Give me a reason first…," he said.

_I can't believe it! Everyone knows that a witch is useless without her wand. What do I need to give him a reason for? _I raked my brain frantically, looking for excuses I could use.

"Well…," I started, "I _need _my wand!" I added after the look that I saw in his face, "Everyone does! I can't do wandless magic, you know!"

"True, true," he nodded. "But that is not good enough."

"What do you mean that it's not good enough?" I asked, getting a bit irritated. "I mean, I could tell McGonnagall right now that Harry Potter bullies the younger grade. I'm sure she'll tell you to give my wand back straight away!"

"Yes…, but not if I could prevent it." He smiled slyly, "I mean, how would you go and tell her about this if you couldn't even go outside this classroom."

I frowned, "Good point!"

I looked up to the ceiling and wondered, "Hmm… what could make you to change your mind…?"

"Oohh, I don't know…" he trailed off, looking very thoughtful. "Maybe it involves something which involves shoving somebody's tongue down somebody's throat…" he suggested vaguely.

My eyes widened in surprise and I felt something jolting up from my stomach, I didn't expect Harry – yes, the Harry Potter – to flirt with me.

I stared at him innocently, "Oh, that's easy! I can do that."

His eyes widened; he couldn't believe his luck. I grinned evilly.

I yelled out with all my might, "PEEVES! OH PEEEEEEEVVVVVVSSSSSIIEE!"

He grabbed my hand, trying to stop me from yelling any longer. His face looked very shocked, "What did you do that for!"

I tried to look very innocent, "You said that you want someone to shove their tongues down your throat!" I paused to see what effect that sentence had on him; he was flushed.

I continued in that same innocent tone, "Well, Peeves would be really really happy to volunteer!" I dropped my voice and tried to look very serious, "I heard that he swings that way!"

He sulked mockingly, "Well FYI, I don't 'swing that way'!" sticking two fingers out of each hand to emphasis his point.

"Really?" I said, still using the innocent tone. "WOW! That's a surprise!"

"Shush!" he put a finger on his lips, motioning me to shut my mouth. "I think I heard something.'

"So?" I asked, not seeing the big deal on that.

"We could get detention for sneaking into a classroom!" he frantically explained.

I panicked. I muttered curses under my breath, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, a wild idea popped into my head. A _very_ wild idea. It surely would give us an _excuse_ for sneaking into a classroom. I didn't know if it would get us out of detention but it was worth the try – _really_ worth the try. But I definitely wouldn't try and execute this idea unless I couldn't find anything else.

I could now hear faint sound of brisk footsteps in the corridor coming. I quickly turned around to face Harry.

"Please say that you would forgive me for doing this!" I pleaded.

"What are you going to do?" he raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

The footsteps could now be heard even more clearly.

"Just say it!" I begged him.

The footsteps could not be heard anymore – whoever that was must have arrived at the door. My fear was confirmed, a loud click indicating that the door was opened was heard afterwards.

He looked back at me, "Oka -"

Before he could finish replying, I grabbed his neck and smacked my lips against his. The kiss started full with tension from the fear of getting scolded by a teacher, but he quickly relaxed and responded by kissing me back. I had to admit that I was actually enjoying that.

Unfortunately, _someone_ had to intrude.

"Goodness me, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley!" she shrieked. "What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing!" Her face was red from suppressed embarrassment; her lips were forming a very thin line.

"Sneaking in my classroom to do – to do goodness knows what!" she snorted with difficulty. "Five points from both of you!" she bellowed.

I looked down at my feet. I could see that from the corner from my eye that Harry was doing the same thing beside me. Strangely, her rage seemed to subside immediately once she saw the look in our faces. To tell the truth, I was expecting someone like Professor Snape to catch us. At least I wouldn't feel embarrassed in front of him.

She sighed deeply. "May I ask you why you thought you could simply burst into my classroom without permission?" she asked sternly.

I felt a burning sensation creeping up my neck; I swallowed.

"Well, Professor," I spoke up, "we – we usually use the – well – the broom cupboard, but -" I looked up only to see that she looked revolted.

She held her hand up, "Very well. Off you go, now!"

I raced outside, dragging Harry with me before he could say anything stupid.

We were barely out of the classroom when she called out, "Next time, you two, just stay inside the broom cupboard."

I exchanged glances with Harry. He was leading me by hand and blurted cheerfully, "Well, you heard what she said. Let's go and find a broom cupboard!"

I was shocked to say the very least.

"HARRY!!" I protested, "NO – WAIT – I DIDN'T MEAN -"

But he pretended not to hear and persistently dragged me by hand to find the nearest broom cupboard.

_Oh, dear God! Please help me_…, I begged despite the unexplainable jumpy feeling in my stomach. I had to say, I was looking forward to snog him senseless.

**Author Note:** LOL How was that!!! I hope you really liked it. Anyway, whatever you might think of this chapter, please review (PRETTY PLEASE…). I'll be very happy to read any suggestion, criticism or anything you'd like to say. By the way, this is NOT the end of the story! 'Til the next chapter!


	8. Oh no!

**Author Note:** WHOA!! Three weeks! Oh my God! I seriously am sorry for the long update, but finally! I have to confess that I was actually slacking with the writing, especially with Christmas and New Year stuff. You know… My parents dragged me to meet other people and going away for weekends and stuff. It was good; gets me some time away from being depressed due to the fact that I was kind of locked up the whole December! Well, there was shopping and other things but anyway… What the hell am I talking about!!

This is what I want to say before you read this chapter: This chapter is written in present tense form. I had this chapter in mind, and in my original planning, it meant to be used as one of the earlier chapters. But then a lot of stuff came to my mind and this chapter got kind of pushed forward a few chapters because the story works that way. Anyway, I had this huge stalemate before I started writing this chapter and that's when I got slacked. But, hey! It's done now, isn't it? And that's what matters! So, what are you waiting for? Get started!

Thank you very much for all my wonderful reviewers for the words of encouragement! Special thanks for my faithful reviewers… Vicki told me that I actually forgot to mention the professor who caught them kissing. She guessed right; it was McGonagall. I actually mentioned that they went into Transfiguration classroom, so there you go!

**Disclaimer:** You know what I'm about to say! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I DO NOT INTEND TO MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY IN ANY FORM. There! I used all caps so you guys could see better!

---

It is a snowy Wednesday morning. For the past two weeks, the weather has got quite rough. I have Herbology first up today. Sure, it won't be comfortable inside the Greenhouse with the foul smell of dung fertiliser, but at least it will be warm in there. That is the concept of a greenhouse, right?

I come down to the Great Hall, feeling refreshed and ready to tackle another day. I am one of the early-breakfasters, since I find myself woke up uncharacteristically early that morning. Judging by the sleepy, sour faces, it seems that few students who are already down eating either have unfinished homework and intend to finish it at the breakfast table, or have the problem of getting some sleep. I spot Neville sitting rather separately at the end of the table, quill in right hand slumped against a large piece of parchment, his left hand pouring a small jug filled with maple syrup that is dripping from his plate full of egg and sausages onto his robes, his head limp and his eyes are half-closed. I walk over to him and take a seat, planning to give him a wake-up call.

"Up, Neville!" I said brightly, gently smacking his left shoulder to wake him, "rise and shine…"

"HUH, WHA – WHA HAPPENED?!? WHERE'S THE CHICKEN?" he jumps up abruptly and looks around helplessly, too surprised to realise that he is in fact in the middle of the Great Hall, pointing his quill around randomly as if it was his wand. I can hear some people snickering; I, on the other hand, nearly fall off my seat due to too much laughing.

He rubs and blinks his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings; his gaze falls on a couple of Slytherins who was snickering and pointing at him, some mimicking his demeanour earlier with over exaggeration. He sits down; his face is burning with embarrassment. I feel slightly guilty.

"Sorry, Nevile…" I say apologetically, "Didn't mean to surprise you like that…"

He smiles shyly at me, "Well," he mutters, "it was kind of my fault for dozing off in the first place anyway."

"But still," I argue, not wanting him to take all the blame on himself, "I was kind of wrong to surprise you when you were still half-asleep…"

He grins sheepishly, setting aside his plate that was now resembled goo and taking a fresh one from opposite him.

"Never mind," he says, helping himself to a generous amount of hash brown and hot cakes.

"Okay…" I shrug. "So, how're things?"

He swallows a spoonful of hot cakes, "Good, good!"

I am glad to hear it, "Oh, that's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he mumbles – his mouth is full with food, "how about you?"

I hesitate telling him the truth. If I told him the truth he probably would want to help. And if he wanted to help, that means I have to tell him details. Now, that is something I am not quite prepared for.

"Things are fine," I blurt quickly, although I am pretty sure that my tone isn't so convincing. He looks at me funny. I can sense that he is going to analyse me next, I pretend to choke.

Thank goodness that Harry and Hermione decide to walk into the Great Hall at that moment. I quickly half-wave at them to indicate that they have to take seats near me. Although, that is quite impossible since more students have arrived at the table and now occupied most empty spaces. Hermione manages to squeeze in between me and a grumpy-looking third-year that was sitting next to me.

"Where's Ron?" I ask.

"Dunno," Harry answers, taking a seat opposite Neville, "I think he said something about looking for his homework. Anyway, what's the first lesson today?" he asks to no one in particular, rummaging through his backpack.

"Potions," Hermione answers. Both boys grumble at this.

"How could I forget!" Neville grunts. Harry snorts in reply.

"Potions!" he scoffs, spitting every single syllable in disgust, and stabs at his food moodily. Everyone knows that both Harry and Snape hate each other.

I feel sorry for him in a sudden. He might be thinking about his dad and Sirius at that moment, and how they used to hold grudge with Snape. I know for a fact that he still partially blames Snape for what happened in the Ministry of Magic a year ago. He still thinks that Snape should have somehow alerted us earlier, so the whole thing shouldn't have happened at all. Although deep down, I know that he blames his own self and feels responsible of the rash and reckless action that he took. I can't help to kind of admire him of his nobility.

It doesn't mean that I have to like him. Just admire him. Really. Especially with the extensive amount of face-sucking activity we have been doing a lot lately.

I nudge his foot underneath the table. He looks up questioningly at Neville, clearly accusing him of what had been my doing. But, Neville is apparently too engrossed with his food to notice Harry giving him a strange glare. Instead, he took a jug full of warm milk and pours it into his bowl full of cereal.

Harry gives in from accusing Neville and returns to his breakfast. Feeling really annoyed that he gives in quite easily, I try again. I brush my foot with his leg. He abruptly jerks up, nearly sending his plate full of food across the table. I can't help it. I snort to my porridge and unfortunately, as a result of that, I choke and spurt my food back out, thus blowing my cover.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolds, forcefully smacking my back to help me with my choking.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I say, stopping her before she creates any permanent damage to my spine. I steal a glance at Harry, who is currently eyeing me with an obvious triumphant smile on his face. I try to look innocent.

I can see a glint of evilness in his eyes. Uh-oh… What's he going to do now?

"AAARRGH!" Neville cries out in alarm, lifting and rubbing his right leg. His eyes are pointing towards Harry and staring at him as if he was off his nuts.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Can't keep you own feet to yourself!"

I laughed out loud. I think Harry tried to get me back for what I did, but failed dismally. Now I know how pathetic his aiming is.

A sudden rush of wind alerts me of the coming of owl posts. I look around, hoping to find Errol. I have no luck, though; I can't spot Errol. I might just borrow Pig from Ron to send a letter to Mum tonight.

An abnormally large brown barn owl swoops just above my head, dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet to Hermione.

"Uh-oh," she gasped, searching in her pocket, "I think I'm running out of change…"

I quickly searched my own pocket; I find two Knuts.

"Here you go," I say, handing her the bronze coins.

"Thanks Gin," she smiles, putting the coins into the pouch on the owl's legs. "The last time I didn't give tips, the bird insisted on following me all the way to class! It just kind of stayed on top of my head!"

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Harry chuckles. "We didn't want to lend you any money – it was too funny! Remember Ron telling you that it was thinking of nesting on your head?"

Neville and I laugh at that. Hermione pouts.

"I still couldn't believe that I actually had to borrow money off McGonagall!" she sighed. "Anyway…"

She sets her plate aside to make room for the paper. Just after she finishes straighten the creases out, she gasped. Her spoon falls and clatters on the floor. I panic all a sudden.

"What is it?" I ask her curiously.

She quickly grabs the newspaper away from my reach and looks at me strangely – clearly not wanting to let me know whatever it is on the first page. My stomach seems to have twisted itself. I look at the boys; they are too bewildered and curious of whatever it is that is making Hermione acts ever so strangely.

"Hermione," I lower my voice threateningly, "don't try to play secretive with me…"

Her eyes widen at my sudden change of mood and she looks over to the boys with an expression that obviously says 'I'll-tell-you-later'. I feel my eyes narrowed at her unusual demeanour – she never have kept any secret from me before. I feel cheated.

I hastily grab my wand on the table; just about to yell 'Accio' to get the paper, but it seems that both boys are quicker.

"Expelliarmus," Harry cries out; my wand slips out of my hand. One thing is on my mind: grab the newspaper! I quickly reach out to Hermione, but Neville figures out what I'm trying to do – he grabs my left hand.

"Aargh!" I cry out just at the moment when Ron steps into the Great Hall.

"What's going on here?" he asks, evidently bemused of the scene that is happening right in front of his eyes. Hermione's eyes widen and she is looking at Ron warily.

"Ron!" I yell, struggling to free my arm from Neville's unexpected strong grip. "Back me up!"

"What?," he asks, stopping right behind Harry. "What do you need backing up for?"

"This!" I say, pointing at Hermione with my free right hand, that soon become not free anymore since Neville strangles that one too. Ron still didn't get the hint.

"Huh? What's wrong with Hermione?" he asks, taking a seat next to Harry and helping himself to a large portion of food. Apparently the scene in which his own sister is strangled by another friend of his is not considered terribly urgent that he needs to suspend his breakfast. Hermione seizes the chance and mutters a Vanishing spell on the paper, leaving no traces behind.

"ER-MY-KNEE!" I bellow. I think I've managed to capture most of the students' attention by now. They are all whispering and shooting funny glares at me. I ignore them.

Now that Hermione has got rid of the newspaper, Neville has finally released both of my hands. I cross my arms and sulk. My eyes caught Ron who is still very occupied by his breakfast.

"RON!" I snap. "You're meant to help me!"

He rolls his eyes at me and manages to swallow a whole piece of bacon before responding.

"Seriously, Ginny, I don't see what all the fuss is about!" he calmly says, now ladling baked beans onto his toast. I can't believe it! I mean, after that obvious strangling and some vanishing done… Wow. You can't get any thicker than that!

"He's right, you know," Harry suddenly pipes up. I send a glare at his direction; sadly, he doesn't cower. I take a deep breath.

"Why do I even bother…," I mutter and leave them without even bothering to say goodbye.

I move over to the Ravenclaw's table, spotting Luna who is enjoying a conversation with Justin Finch-Fletchley. I take a seat next to her.

"Hey," I greet her sourly, still upset of the others' behaviour earlier.

"Morning," she replied dreamily. "What makes you move here?"

I grunt. I'm about to explain the reason why, when I caught the sight of a copy of today's Daily Prophet in front of me. This is my chance!

I grab the Daily Prophet from the grasp of whoever it was the person reading it.

"Hey!" I hear a boy's voice. "Didn't your mother teach you some manners!"

I simply ignore him. He was reading the middle section of the paper and it is folded in half. I unfold the paper to find the front page. I flip and flip… And find that I'm missing the whole sheet of the front and back page.

"Dammit!" I stare at the boy whom newspaper I stole. I narrow my eyes to make myself look a bit more intimidating.

"Where's the front page," I hiss. The tiny, annoying-looking boy jumped off his seat at the sound of my voice.

"I-I dun-dunno…," he mutters quietly, apparently to timid to speak in normal-length sentences.

"_Where_ is it!" I demand.

"What are you looking for?" asks Luna dreamily.

"I'm looking for-" I gasp. She is holding a badly-wrecked sheet of paper. It looks suspiciously like the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Gimme that!" I grab what remains of the page from her hand. This obviously wasn't a good idea since I manage to tear the already badly-torn and destroyed page. Luna is still holding the other torn-part of the paper; I have the upper part of the page.

I smooth the creases and try to make out the tiny smudged prints. The writing on the top that is supposed to say 'The Daily Prophet' is now missing an 'e' and '-phet'; the 't' is missing its top. My eyes snaked down to the bold headline in the middle of the page. I find that it suddenly becomes very hard to breathe.

The headline says 'Ambush in the Ministry of Magic'.

---

Author Note: HAH! That's a cliffie for you! Okay. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Very well done? Or extrememly crap that it's not worth looking at? Please… please… please hit that button that says 'Submit a Review'… I thank you sooo much if you do that. That would be very very great!!


	9. One of a Kind

**Author Note**: Here's another chapter which hopefully answers my cliffhanger on last chapter… Thanks for all my reviewers! Chapter 9 and 67 reviews in total! I reckon that is not bad at all for my first ever fanfic!

This morning was a complete blur for me. I couldn't concentrate on Herbology, which resulted in Dung fertiliser to land squarely on top of my head, which resulted in smelly and greasy hair which would be a top challenger to Snape's, which resulted in tension headache, which resulted in having to take another shower right after the lesson, which resulted in being late for History of Magic.

It's not that I mind being late for Binns' class – I mean he didn't notice, which suited me very well. But having a shower right before his class makes you 110 alert, which of course resulting in failing to catch up on your usual one-hour extra beauty sleep. I find this disconcerting as it disturbs my already-disturbed beauty sleep pattern, since I usually sleep late at night due to tons of homework that needs to be done.

But if you happen to have things to think about as in the safety of your family members on the aftermath of the ambush in Ministry of Magic, you would find it very hard to focus on Binns' lesson even though you are 110 alert. Well… it would be very hard to focus on his lesson any day. The long and boring lesson seemed to be even longer and more boring. I was absent-mindedly tapping on my desk for the first eternal-like ten seconds, which earned a death glare from Erica who was trying to sleep on the desk.

I had an idea. If Mum decided not to tell me and Ron anything about that, I would write to her. I got out a parchment and my trusty quill.

_Mother, _I decided to be polite at first. No accusation was needed.

_I know you know what I'm getting at here. I just want to make this straight and simple. How is Dad? I hope he's alright. And although I may not seem like I care, I also want to know what happen to Percy. Please don't send a letter back saying that I should not worry and that they're fine if they were not. Please don't say things only to assure me. Just to let you know, I want to know the full details. Oh yeah. I don't think Ron knows yet. Hermione Vanished her copy of the Daily Prophet this morning so we couldn't read it. So, Mum, please write back as soon as possible. _

_Ginny_

I read it over again. Checking words here and there, making sure that Mum would get the hint that I was desperate to know what is going on. I was satisfied by it. I would have to borrow Pig and send it home right after this class.

I folded my letter neatly and pocketed it. I checked my watch; it was twenty minutes to lunch. I looked up to see Binns reading monotonously from his notebook and suddenly felt sleepy. I yawned widely and set my head down on my desk.

The next thing I knew, class was over and Erika was gently slapping my cheeks to wake me up. I rushed to the Owlery without even bothering to tell my friends.

Pig was really easy to spot. In spite of his small size, he is still and will forever be the most hyperactive, talkative, annoying owl. Once I stepped through the doorway, he soared amongst the other hundreds of owls in the Owlery, probably expecting some Owl Treat that I usually give him. He landed excitedly on my right shoulder.

"Sorry, Pig…" I took him on my hand, struggling to tie my letter on his feet due to his constant up and down motion that he was doing on my hand.

"Stay still," I growled. He looked annoyed, as if I wasn't being unfair to him, which I was. But that's beside the point.

At some point after a five whole minutes of struggles, I finally succeeded on tying my letter on Pig's leg. I pat his head gently, trying to show that I wasn't a bad owner after all (well, I'm not the exact owner, but you get what I mean…).

"Fly as fast as you can, okay? Be safe…" and I let him go.

"I knew you'd be up here!"

WHOA! I turned around, facing the owner of the voice that for quite some time had given me a lot of headache. I was still a little upset with his behaviour at breakfast. I initially thought that he would take my side on the little argument with Hermione. Honestly, I felt cheated and abandoned that he would rather listen to Hermione. But after I found out about the newspaper, I understood. I supposed he has a built-in radar inside him which alerts him whenever things go wrong. I smiled weakly at him.

Harry was standing on the doorway and held his gaze on me for a few uncomfortable seconds; it was like as if he was trying to communicate telepathically because he was having difficulties voicing it. Tough luck for him. I don't do that fancy Legillimency thing. So I waved my hand in front of him to get his attention.

"What?" I demanded. He blinked a few times as if trying to clear his mind.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. _Men_, I sighed, _they're just generally stupid… _

He looked at me funnily. It was like he was staring at me, but yet at the same time seems unaware of doing it. I hate it when he does that. I walked over to him.

"You." I tapped his right cheek fondly. He smiled but at the same time looked lost for reasons I didn't quite know. He went for a quick kiss but didn't quite make it because I put a hand out to stop him. As a result of that, his lips smacked on the palm of my right hand. He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously irritated by my resistance.

Feeling curious to how he managed to find me, I asked, "How did you find out that I would be up here, anyway?"

This time, he grinned broadly. He pulled out a worn-out, yellowing, ancient-looking parchment from his pocket and put it against his heart. He said dramatically, "I owe so much to them. What would I do without the map?"

If I was happy, I would probably laugh my head off. But I wasn't. And what was special is that he realised it. He took my hand and watched me closely.

"You know, don't you?" he asked.

Not in the mood for straight answers, I replied sarcastically, "What? So, you're an accomplished Legillimens now, are you?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Ginny."

I suddenly felt panic bubbling inside me. I eyed him warily, "What are you sorry for? There's nothing to be sorry for…" I paused. He looked somewhat alarmed.

"Is there?" I asked.

He looked away quickly. I was having none of it. I knew something wasn't right; I could tell. I knew it, but I wasn't prepared for it. He looked back at me again, but this time, his face was expressionless.

"Dumbledore wants to see you," he said flatly.

We walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. He occasionally glanced at me; to which I pretended to be blind and ignored him. I was upset at him for not wanting to tell me what was going on. We arrived at the statue of gargoyles.

"Acid Pops," he mumbled. I looked at him curiously.

"Don't ask," he said, shaking his head slowly.

We stepped onto the rotating stairs together; my heart was fast racing. Harry pushed the office door open. I was surprised by what I saw.

Ron and Hermione were already seated in front of Dumbledore and they turned around when they heard the door opened. Hermione was eyeing me guiltily. I avoided her looking at her. Ron, on the other hand, looked exceptionally pale. And that was making me even less assured.

"Ah…, here we are," Dumbledore said calmly.

He flicked his wand and at once appeared two large puffy red chairs next to Ron's, "Please take a seat."

_That's it. _Percy was kidnapped in the ambush by the Death Eaters. There was a very slim chance that he would make it alive.

I was in a complete mess; the front of my robes was wet from tears, my hair tousled, my eyes sore and it was really hard to breathe properly. I didn't know how to react to the news. For years, Percy had been my brother. Sure he was never as close as the others, but I still love him in a way. Two years ago, it was very upsetting to see that he could be easily misled by powers. Everyone was furious, no doubt; although I had never told anyone that secretly I had always hoped for him to realise his mistake and turn back to us. I had never expected this.

He had gone. It was totally unbelievable, yet it happened. And there was nothing for us to do, except to wait and hope.

Someone had knocked on the door.

"Ginny?" Hermione softly called out.

I quickly wiped traces of tears in my eyes. No doubt that after hours of crying, I would look like a ghoul. But I couldn't care less at that moment.

"Come in," I croaked at the door. She entered the empty dorm, smelling like roasted chicken. Strangely, I felt nauseous at the instant I smelled traces of food. I felt sick in spite of my empty stomach.

"Hey," she said, looking quite unsure of what else to say.

Remembering my manners, I forced myself to smile. She took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Where's Ron?" I asked, recalling that he acted very strangely upon hearing the news. His eyes were unfocused and it seemed that he couldn't decide whether to be sad or happy. He seemed lost. Harry was doing a very good job making sure that he didn't walk in the Vanishing Cabinet, leaving me free time to handle my own feelings. Sometimes it felt as if I was ten years older than Ron giving his cluelessness and stupidity. I felt that I was responsible of Ron's well-being and not the other way around.

"Harry is still trying to wake him out of his trance," she sighed. "Last time I checked, he was eating chicken soup with chocolate pudding."

If I was in a happy mood, I would normally die of laughter.

Hermione stared at me for a very long time. She didn't seem to have anything to say; neither did I.

I suddenly heard distant chattering. The other girls have come back from dinner, apparently exchanging gossip, obviously oblivious to the fact that other people were grieving. I instantly felt cheated.

Hermione tugged at my hand, motioning me to follow her. We brushed past Erica and Clara.

"Ginny!" Erica called out, "I haven't seen you all day. Wh-" She immediately clasped her mouth shut upon seeing my face. She passed a questioning look to Hermione.

"Sorry, girls. Got to hurry," Hermione quickly said, dragging me with her and leaving the two girls with similar concerned looks on their faces.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, when we were climbing out of the portrait hole.

"The Head Girls' quarter," she replied briefly. "It is much quieter in there."

"Thank you…" I mumbled. Peace was something that I highly valued at that moment.

We arrived in front of a portrait of an intelligent-looking witch in the sixth floor. She was eyeing us curiously. She opened her mouth, and started talking in a chilling low-pitch voice that suited a fat, scruffy man better.

"You know that this room is str-"

"Gesundheit," she blurted.

"Wha-", I said; the portrait swung open. "Bloody hell! Who made up that password anyway?"

She shrugged and climbed in. I followed right behind.

I was surprised to find Harry and Ron sitting comfortably in the sofas. Well, in Ron's case, sitting with his posture straight, staring at the warming fireplace right in front of him. Harry, seemingly extremely tired and royally pissed, with his arms sprawled in odd angles. He sat up when he saw us entering. His mood seemed to lighten up, although he looked evidently concerned of me. I gave him a small smile to assure him I was alright. I sat next to him, crossing my legs on the sofa.

Unexpectedly, Hermione rushed over to Ron and tapped his shoulder fondly. He stared at her blankly. She sighed.

"That's it!" she thumped her left foot on the floor. "I'm taking him straight to the Hospital Wing!"

She half-dragged, half-struggled to haul Ron on his feet.

"Hermione," Harry spoke up, "you need help."

"No, I'll be fine!" she replied stubbornly.

She managed to take her first step. Unfortunately, Ron somehow tripped her and they both fell tumbling to the floor. Ron was sitting on Hermione's back, looked absolutely clueless to his surrounding. Harry laughed grimly and stood up to help them.

"I'll be right back," he said to me, got Ron up by using his shoulders to support him. Hermione tried to do the same thing, but it ended up that Harry was supporting the weight of Ron as well as Hermione.

"Hermione…," he warned. She released her grip on Ron instantly, causing Harry to tumble a little. They struggled to get Ron over the portrait hole. I knew I should be helping, but I didn't have the energy to actually get up and do it. Instead, I watched them from the distance, amused, momentarily forgetting things that happened.

Soon the room was quiet; I was alone again. I suddenly felt the urgency to grieve again. I pinched my arm to restrain myself from crying. Luckily, it worked.

I grabbed a cushion to support my head and positioning myself so I was lying on my back. It was really quiet, apart from the sounds of the constant crackling fire. I was lullabied.

The next thing I knew, my vision was blurred by the rays of sunlight and the sound of birds twittering could be heard.

I shifted a little, suddenly realising that my pillow was replaced by something else. Something solid and round and hard.

Due to instinct, I jerked up quickly only to find out that I had been sleeping on _someone_'s lap. Harry's. I mentally panicked and threw away the blanket that was covering my body. I was………… fully clothed.

I instantly let out a sigh of relief, there was no way in the world I could have done _that_ without realising it. I silently glanced back at Harry's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and undisturbed in his sleep. It was really hard to believe that this was the same boy who had used to scream in his dreams…

I didn't know how long I stared at him for; he must have sensed it or something because he stirred and opened his eyes sleepily to meet mine.

"Hey," he said groggily.

"Hey, too," I replied, and for some strange reason I blushed. He grinned at me lopsidedly.

"I told you I would be back," he explained, "but when I got here you were already sleeping and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up."

I smiled gratefully at him. He was really nice not to leave me here by myself. As a matter of fact, I slept soundly despite of what happened yesterday. As my mind slowly pondered back to yesterday's event, I caught his eyes again.

"Thanks," I said softly, not quite meeting his eyes. He looked confused.

"For what?"

I smiled and touched his left hand, "For everything…"

He brought his hand up slowly to my face, I closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes again; he was staring at his watch, dumbstruck. His eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"Holy crap!" he swore. "It's half past ten! I'm bloody late to class!"

I laughed for the first time ever since I heard of the news. It didn't sound like any of my usual laugh. It sounded distant and foreign, but yet somehow energising - like sugar.

Harry smiled broadly at me. He then averted his focus on me as if he was getting an idea and scratched his chin absent-mindedly.

"On the other hand," he pondered, "I might actually have a day-off instead."

I frowned at that thought.

"This is your NEWT's year," I said, "you be-"

"Yeah..yeah..," he cut me off and pouted, "I know... This is my NEWT's year and I have to focus and blah...blah...blah... Geez, Ginny! I think I'm going to ban you from befriending Hermione. She just has so much influence in you!"

I laughed again at his comment; if possible, his grin was even wider than before. He changed his deep voice to a naggy, high-pitched one to mimic Hermione's.

"You should be more responsible with you school work, Harry," he squeaked, "I would be absolutely appalled with you if you decided not to pay attention in any of the classes this year!"

I laughed all the way. Strangely, he really did know how to makeme feel better. I wondered if he amused himself as well... I rolled my eyes at him.

"I still think you should at least attend two of your classes today," I said.

"Goddammit!" he swore playfully. I sent him a small smile.

"Fine, then," he gave up and gave my left cheek a pat. "I'll go and have a shower. You'll be fine, won't you?"

I nodded and shooed him away. He ran towards the portrait hole and before he climbed out, he turned around and saluted me. I threw a pillow at him. I am proud to say that all the Chaser training was worth it. The pillow hit him squared in his face before he could duck.

"Go away, already!" I called out.

He grinned and quickly ran out of the room before I could send another pillow.

I sighed. Harryis one of a kind.

A/N: HA! There you go! I'm so terribly sorry with the long wait n stuff, but I really do have heaps of homework and assignments to do and I'm not liking it! Anyway, that's another chapter to fill your plate. You know the drill: R-E-V-I-E-W. THANK'S SO MUCH!


End file.
